


marie and her nutcracker prince

by maribats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, References to The Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: Hey guys! I'm sorry for dropping out of daminette december, I felt bad so I decided to make a lil fic! This is based on the ballet the nutcracker, well kinda i fixed it up a bit. Instead of a big party shown in the ballet, I made it a small family get together and the battle scene is just crack LOL and i barely explained the dances IM SORRY DHFDJS!! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Also I'm sorry ballerina stans don't come for me
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	marie and her nutcracker prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for dropping out of daminette december, I felt bad so I decided to make a lil fic! This is based on the ballet the nutcracker, well kinda i fixed it up a bit. Instead of a big party shown in the ballet, I made it a small family get together and the battle scene is just crack LOL and i barely explained the dances IM SORRY DHFDJS!! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Also I'm sorry ballerina stans don't come for me

Dazzling lights twinkled around the room, as colors danced. A wonderful aroma filled the room, mixed with sugarplum, gingerbread, any type of sweet you can think of! It was there! 

Marie and her little brother, Fritz were huddled next to each other by the warmth of the fireplace, staring at the lovingly wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree. 

“What do you think is in this one?” Marie questioned, pointing at a small gift wrapped in a stunningly gold and pink paper. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t we find out?” Fritz grabbed it quickly and gave it a quick shake. There was a jostling sound from inside the box, as Fritz smiled.

“You two better be careful, We don’t want any broken gifts do we?” A voice spoke softly from behind.

Marie and Fritz quickly turned around to see who it was .

“Uncle Alfred!” they both giggled with glee, right before jumping into his arms. The man smiled brightly as he pulled them close, wrapping them in his warmth.

“Why, if it isn’t my two favorite grandchildren! How have you two been! You two have been behaving yourselves, right?” Alfred kneeled down to meet the two children in the eyes.

“Yes Uncle Alfred!” they both cheered while nodding their head rapidly.

“Both of you close your eyes! I have something very special for you two.”

“Ok!” they both cheered. They closed their eyes, tightly shut. They grinned ear to ear in anticipation, as they heard Alfred prepare the gifts.

“You can open them up now!”

They both quickly spun around and saw small and large gifts laid around them. Fritz quickly launched himself towards his gift pile and opened them rapidly. 

“A toy soldier!” Fritz cheered while raising it up. “I love it Uncle Alfred! Thank you!” he said while jumping into his arms.

“It’s quite no problem, Fritz...Marie? You’re awfully quiet. Is something wrong?” Alfred questioned, with concern in his voice.

“It's a nutcracker…” Marie said while caressing the nutcrackers cheek. “I-Its beautiful. Thank you, Uncle Alfred.” Marie said while putting down her new gift and joining in the hug.

While this moment was very heartwarming, Fritz thought it was a good idea to test out Marie’s new nutcracker. He quickly grabbed a rather large chestnut from the dining room and shoved right into the mouth of the nutcracker. He quickly pushed down on the lever in the back and… Snap!

“Whoops…” 

Marie and Alfred quickly jumped back and slowly turned around to see Fritz holding the nutcrackers head in his hand.

“What did you do!?” Marie screamed accusingly while running towards the massacre.

Walnut shells were everywhere. Bits of the wooden nutcracker soldier were on the ground. And Fritz… poor, innocent Fritz held its head in his hands.

“You broke him!” Marie cried. She rushed over to see the remains of the nutcracker.

“I-I didn't mean it! I just wanted to see if it actually worked! Im sorry! Uncle Alfred can fix it! Right Uncle Alfred?” Fritz screamed.

“I don't know about that...may I see him?” He asked.

Fritz slowly handed over the head and body to his Uncle. They watched nervously as their uncle scanned the poor nutcracker. They practically jumped out of their skin when they saw their uncle jolt out of the room. 

“I’m really sorry, Marie. I didn't mean it, I promise,” Fritz whispered softly, looking towards the ground.

“Its alright Fritz, Uncle Alfred will fix him. But next time be careful ok?” Marie spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alfred quickly walked back into the room, with a fixed nutcracker in his arms.

“He's going to be ok. Just don't be too harsh with him.” The children gasped with joy and nodded their heads furiously.

“Thank you Uncle!” both of them cheered while returning to their toys.

They both sat underneath their Christmas tree playing with their toys that felt like hours. Fritz was slowly drifting to sleep, and Marie was just getting started. She was not going to leave this nutcracker for awhile. She adored this little wooden doll.

“Alright kiddos. Time to sleep.” Alfred said while picking up the sleeping Fritz.

“B-but! I'm not tired!” Marie protested.

“You'll have time to play with your nutcracker prince tomorrow, Marie. Now come on let's get you to bed.” Alfred said while offering her a hand.

“Fine...” Marie whispered while placing her doll down by the Christmas tree.

Marie was NOT going to sleep tonight. It has been about two hours since her Uncle Alfred tucked her in and she hasn't closed her eyes a single time. All she could think about was her new nutcracker. Gosh she loved that thing so much. They wouldn't mind if I went down to play with him right? Marie questioned. She didn't think twice. She quickly threw on her night robe and slippers and tip-toed her way down.

Marie slowly made her way to the living room and looked around the pillar leading to the room. The coast is clear! She quickly sprinted towards the tree and grabbed the doll and launched herself towards the couch. She spent about two hours playing with the doll before feeling rather tired. He wouldn't mind if I rested my eyes for two minutes would he? Marie quickly fell asleep with her nutcracker cradled in her arms. Her dreams were filled with exciting exciting events of the Christmas Eve party and her new toys. But she was quickly awaken by a loud crash coming from behind the tree. She quickly jumped behind the couch and looked up. Are those.. RATS? Before she could think twice of the events that were occuring she felt a sudden cold feeling run through her body. Her nutcracker was missing. Her favorite doll was missing. She was quickly knocked out of her panic when a mysterious voice yelled something.

“Rat King and his rats! Why the sudden outburst?” He yelped.

Marie quickly looked up and… MY NUTCRACKER??? WHAT THE HOLY CHESTNUTS WAS GOING ON? She quickly looked him up and down. He was handsome. He was covered in a silky suit and his hair was pushed back that was hidden under his helmet. He had the most beautiful eyes. Emerald green. She quickly was knocked out of her thoughts once again by screaming.

“I am here to kill you and your army! You do not stand a chance!” The Rat King sneered.

“We aren't going down without a fight. Now go my toy soldiers fight!” The nutcracker yelled.

Quickly Fritz's toy soldiers that he received earlier became life sized and was fighting off the Rat King and his rats. But the battle was pure chaos. They did not stand a chance against the rats. The soldiers were practically kids. They were dropping like flies. Without thinking Marie quickly took off her left slipper and yelled.

“Hey Rattie! Take a load of this!” She screamed while chucking her slipper towards his head.

“Marie no!” The nutcracker yelled.

The Rat King slowly turned around to face Marie and time froze. 

“Why you spoiled little brat! Rats get her!” He screamed.

Holy sugarplum!

Marie had been running for what it felt like hours. She ran through the house and was suddenly cornered into a wall.

“You're going to regret trying to fight me, Marie.” The Rat King sneerled.

A loud boom filled the room and the Rat King and his rats fell to the ground. 

“You're going to regret scaring my Angel.” The nutcracker said before stabbing him in the back.

He shviled to the ground and the nutcracker ran to Marie.

“Are you alright Marie?” He questioned.

“How-” Marie sputtered for word, “How do you know my name? A-And Angel?” Marie questioned.

“You were playing with me earlier, I was turned into a nutcracker by the Rat King but some unfamiliar magic turned my soldiers and I back. And you remind me of an Angel. You saved me.” He said.

“Oh that makes sense…. I-I'm glad you're alright…”Marie trailed off while looking towards the ground. Why am I so flustered?

“Thank you, Now let's go, the kingdom is waiting for you.”

“The kingdom? What kingdom? We are at my house- Wait where are we?”

“We are at my kingdom, The Land of Sweets. They are honoring you because you helped out with fighting the Rat King.”

“I just threw a shoe at him. How did I help?”

“Well you see.. The Rat King has been terrorizing our land for awhile. He would go on rampages, destroying are villages, and taking our supplies. Our armies were hopeless. We have been trying for months to capture him, and then you came along.”

“Oh I see.. I'm glad I was able to help.”

“Now that we are done with that. Shall we, Angel?” He said while offering his hand. His green eyes twinkled with adventure.

“We shall.”

As they entered the Land of Sweets, they were greeted with applause and cheering. Children were laughing and confetti was flying everywhere. Marie not used to the sudden commotion and shrunk into herself.

“Is this too much for you?” He questioned.

“No! No not at all! I'm just not used to it, that's all.”

“Well you should get used to it, No one’s going to shut up about it for a while.” He smirked.

They both shared a quick laugh together before being interrupted by someone clearing their throat from behind them.

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Marie and Damian,” the mysterious voice said.

“Oh my gosh, she’s adorable!” a voice spoke. 

“Quiet down Jason, you’ll scare her.”

“But he’s right! She is adorable!”

They both quickly turned around and met eyes with 4 handsome gentlemen. The tallest one wore a white and red suit with three small golden buttons going down the front part. The second one wore an all white suit with sparkles that were shaped like snowflakes dancing around him. The third wore a white and light green suit that had different kinds of flowers embroidered on it. And finally the last wore sheer purple trousers with small sparkles sewed into it.

“Hello father… and brothers.”

“Hello, Damian, why don’t you introduce us to your friend?”

“This is Marie. She helped us battle the Rat King.”

“H-hi,” Marie whispered.

“You’re so cute and small!” Jason said as he ran up to her and circled around.

“Jason, quit it! You’re making her uncomfortable!” Damian sneered.

“It’s alright, Damian, I’m fine. nice to meet you Jason and…”

“The others are my brothers, Dick, and Tim. Jason is the Evergreen prince, Dick is the Snow Queen’s cavalier, and Tim is the Arabian Prince. They all traveled here to celebrate and to dance for you.”

“Dance? That's so sweet of you all!” Marie chirped.

“It's no problem, Marie. Now, let's get to your seat so you can watch.”

“Oh! Alright!”

As Damian and Marie got to their seats, Many girls dressed up in wonderful tutus made their way onto stage, the last two to enter was Dick and a girl. She was wearing the most beautiful dress Marie has ever seen. It was like the other girls but it was much more flowy and it had a much more detailed design. She had on a tiara with many different rhinestones that glimmered in the sunlight.

“Those are the snowflakes. And in the middle That’s Kori and Dick. Kori is married to Dick and she’s the Snow Queen.” Damian whispered.

“Wow..she's gorgeous.” Marie trailed off.

The dance started almost immediately, the snowflakes were twirling around the two in the middle while Dick picked up Kori and placed her onto his shoulder. As the dance ended the crowd roared. Both Dick and Kori walked up to the pair sitting and threw snowflakes around them. Marie stared at them with adoration while Damian stared at her.

As the rest of the snowflakes made their way off the stage, small little angels made their way to the stage and sat down at the side. A women in a pink tutu walked gracefully onto the stage and started to dance.

“Thats Selina, My mother. She is the Sugar Plum Fairy while my father is the Sugar Plum cavalier. He’ll be on stage soon I believe.”

“Oh I see..”

The Sugar Plum Cavalier made his way onto the stage to join his fairy in the dance. The dance was beautiful. They were in synced with each other.

“Wow.. They seem very close.” Marie whispered.

“Yes, they are… I hope I could find someone that completes me as Selina does Bruce.” Damian said while looking at Marie.

“M-Me as well,” Marie stuttered and quickly looked back at the dancers. Get it together, Marie!

The dance ended and the Sugar Plum Cavalier and Sugar Plum Fairy run up to the pair and bowed. Selina walked forwarded and greeted Marie.

“Hello Marie! I'm sorry I couldn't greet you earlier, I had to get ready for the celebration.”

“It's not a problem! I'm glad I got to meet you!”

“You too.. Damian, do treat the lovely young lady with respect,” Selina spoke firmly, with a soft smile. Quickly, she turned her heel and left, leaving the two flustered kids in an awkward silence.

“Apologies on my mother’s behalf. She has made a habit of being a little too forward sometimes.”

“Ah, I see..it’s no problem.”

They spoke for a little bit, but was soon interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. Tim and a group full of girls ran around the stage. The girls were wearing outfits that looked similar to the princess Jasmin. Their hair was in ponytails with small hair ties in them. One girl ran up to Marie and gave her a light blue scarf. 

“For you, Miss Marie.”

“Thank you” Marie spoke softly while struggling to wrap it around herself. Her hair was getting in the way, and she tried to hide her frustration. Damian shook his head, smiling.

“Allow me to help you,” Damian said while pulling her hair back.

“Thank you, Dami.”

“Dami?” He asked, smirking.

“Oh, apologies! It was a slip of the tongue. Is it alright if I called you, Dami?” Damian smiled, and nodded.

“It would be an honor, Angel.”

As the dance ended Tim made his way towards the pair with the others.

“How’d you like the dance Marie?”

“Oh it was splendid! Absolutely marvelous! I was enchanted.” Tim smiled.

“I'm glad you liked it. Jason is next, you’re in for a treat.”

“Oh! I'm excited.”

As they were talking many girls dressed up in dresses with many different shades of pink ran onto the stage. Their hair was pulled up into a high bun that was secured with flowers. While they were preparing for the dance, Jason ran into the middle and raised his hand. Flowers burst out of the sky, and a flower crown was magically placed onto Marie’s hair.

Cute. Damian thought.

As the dance finished Jason ran up to them.

“So pixie-pop! Did you like it?” He questioned.

“Of course! I adore the flower crown you made me! It's so lovely!” she chirped.

“‘I’m glad you enjoyed it- oh! Bows are starting! I’ll see you guys soon!”

As he ran back all of the dancers came onto the stage for bows. The crowd cheered for them. While everyone was having a good time, no one noticed the group of rats and their king enter into the stage. A bunch of explosions were set off and the group on stage went into a fighting stance. 

“What’s going on, Dami?” Marie questioned while gripping his arm. Damian avoided eye contact.

“That rats, they’re back. You stay here,” Damian spoke firmly.

“Absolutely not! I will not stand idly by when you all could use my help!” 

“Angel, no. If you were to get hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. I'm starting to feel things I have never felt before. Please. I can't lose you.” Marinette looked into his eyes, and sighed. She looked away.

“Alright…but should things turn for the worse, I will not stand by. Do stay safe...for me?”

“I will,” Damian said while placing a kiss to her temple and running off.

The fight was nasty. It was way worse from the first one. Instead of small little swords they had full on metal swords. The rats were not winning but they were close. Marie was watching Damian closely. He was trying to fight off a group of rats when the Rat King swung his sword at him at his side.

“Dami!” Marie screamed while running towards them.

“Damian, oh my gosh are you ok?” Damian grunted as a response but nodded.

Marie quickly removed the scarf she received from Tim and pressed it against the wound. In response he flinched but still remained in the same spot.

“Dami, can you hear me?”

“Y-Yes Angel. I-Im sorry,” he said as he closed his eyes.

“Dami! Damian no!” Marie sobbed as she pulled him into her chest.

Marie woke up in a cold sweat, facing the ceiling of her bedroom. She froze for a moment, before she processed where she was. She quickly moved around to feel for her nutcracker.

“Where is he? W-Where's Damian?” Marie yelled.

She quickly jumped out of bed and slipped into her robe and slippers. She quickly ran downstairs but missed a few steps and landed onto the floor. She scrambled up and ran towards the tree. He wasn't there. Marie quickly pushed around the presents that laid under the tree but still couldn't find him. She quickly moved over to the couch but their was still no luck. A few footsteps knocked her out of her panic, she quickly turned around and met eyes with her uncle Alfred and her brother Fritz.

“Uncle Alfred! You will not believe what happened yesterday! I went upstairs right? And I couldn't go back to sleep so I snuck downstairs to play with my nutcracker but then when I came he turned into a real life nutcracker! And your toys, Fritz, they turned into real life soldiers! There was this Rat King and his rats and they fought! I threw my shoe at him! And then we won! And and then the nutcracker prince took me back to the Land of Sweets and people from the lands danced for me! I got this scarf from Tim! And then when they were finished we got ambushed and then.. Oh my gosh Dami! He got stabbed what happened to him!” Marie shouted.

“Settle down Marie! I don't know what kind of dream you had last night but I need to introduce you to someone.”

“B-but Uncle Alfred! I need to find Dami!”

“He can wait. Now come.”

“Ugh fine! But I don't think this is really important-”

A tall boy turned around and met eyes with Marie. Emerald Green.

“D-Dami?”

“Angel?” Damian asked, while running up to her. Marie ran up to him, and hugged him. They embraced each other as Marie almost broke into tears.

“I thought you were stabbed?” Marie spoke, just barely in a whisper.

“I did but I’m fine now. Oh my god, Marie I thought I would never see you again. After the battle you disappeared. I went looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere.” Damian was almost about to cry, as he held her tighter, and buried his face into her shoulder.

“Shh, we’re alright now. We are together now.” She said softly, while holding him tighter. She rubbed his back to calm him down.

“What's going on Uncled Alfred?” Fritz asked while tugging on his jacket. Alfred looked confused as he stared at them, trying to make sense of it all. He sighed, before patting him on the head.

“I haven’t got a clue, Fritz.”


End file.
